Finite
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Violetas, rosas vermelhas e eles chegaram ao fim da linha. ::Oneshot:: ::8027, 5927:: ::Yaoi:: ::Continuação da Nothing But::


**Avisos: **Continuação da "Nothing But", mas não é necessário lê-la para compreender essa. 8027 mencionado, 5927 one-sided. _**Desconsidera a saga do futuro. **_Gokudera OOC, Yamamoto OOC, situação hipotética, sentimentalismo, _emo feelings_ em níveis absurdos, triângulo amoroso. Fruto da imaginação de uma fangirl alucinada. Tenham isso em mente quando/se forem ler.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Tsuna ainda meu, o resto é da Amano.  
>Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>FINITE<span>**

* * *

><p>Seus ouvidos captaram os passos que se aproximavam lentamente e Gokudera não precisou levantar a cabeça para saber quem era. Encontrá-lo ali era quase uma rotina, mas Hayato não reclamava. Na realidade, sequer se importava. Todo o mundo parecia insignificante e sem importância diante do caixão do Décimo.<p>

Yamamoto parou entre as árvores e sorriu com tristeza ao contemplar a imagem do seu amigo ajoelhado na grama, ao lado do caixão de Tsuna. Não era uma surpresa que Gokudera estivesse ali, e Takeshi também não se importava. Encontravam-se ali quase todos os dias e, na maior parte das vezes, apenas ficavam em silêncio, porque não havia mais nada a dizer.

Aproximou-se tranquilamente, como se o ato de depositar as rosas vermelhas sobre o caixão do seu antigo namorado não fosse cruel e doloroso, e seus olhos âmbar desviaram-se para as flores que já estavam depositadas ali.

— Violetas... — Yamamoto sussurrou, sorrindo para Gokudera. — Lealdade?

Hayato curvou os lábios numa expressão claramente desgostosa, mas Yamamoto não se sentiu intimidado. Ele também sabia como era difícil.

— Rosas vermelhas. — respondeu Gokudera, olhando com o canto dos olhos para as flores que Yamamoto deixara ao lado das suas.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre a floresta depois daquela fala, enquanto Takeshi dava a volta no caixão e ia se ajoelhar do outro lado. Suas mãos — ligeiramente trêmulas, Gokudera notou — apoiaram-se sobre a madeira escura e os dedos acariciaram o material como se Tsuna pudesse sentir seu toque.

— Respeito e admiração. — Yamamoto falou por fim, os dedos estremecendo ainda mais sobre a madeira. — Paixão... e amor.

— Eu sei o que elas significam. — rosnou Gokudera, de forma um pouco mais agressiva do que planejava inicialmente.

O Guardião da Chuva manteve o sorriso triste nos lábios e, com os olhos ainda fixos no caixão, decidiu que talvez fosse o momento certo para tocar num assunto que há tempos vinha adiando. Porque ele sabia, desde muito antes de Tsuna morrer.

— Então... Por que você nunca trouxe rosas vermelhas para ele?

Gokudera não estava esperando, e por rápidos segundos não soube como reagir. Porque aquela pergunta tinha _muito_ significado por trás e ele sentiu-se extremamente vulnerável, como um livro aberto que qualquer um conseguia ler.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Yamamoto ergueu os olhos até encará-lo diretamente. Não havia condenação em seu olhar, mas, surpreendentemente, havia culpa, e Gokudera sentiu-se _mal_ por ver aquele sentimento refletido nos olhos do outro.

— Você também o amava, não? Desde o começo...

Outro longo minuto de silêncio prosseguiu a pergunta de Yamamoto. O impacto causado em Gokudera foi tão grande que o Guardião da Tempestade desviou os olhos no mesmo momento, encarando as flores sobre o caixão apenas para não precisar encarar Yamamoto. Nenhum dos dois sabia quando Takeshi havia descoberto, mas àquela altura não importava mais. Tsuna estava morto e não importava quão fortes fossem os sentimentos de ambos, eles não trariam Tsuna de volta.

Gokudera mordeu o lábio inferior, os dedos pressionando o caixão como se isso pudesse aliviar sua situação. Por que diabos Yamamoto tinha que fazer aquela pergunta exatamente naquele momento, diante do caixão do Jyuudaime?

— Está tudo bem. — Takeshi voltou a se pronunciar diante do silêncio de Gokudera. — Realmente não tem problema. Por que não nos contou?

— Isso importa agora?

Yamamoto sorriu.

— Tsuna ia gostar de saber.

— _O Jyuudaime não está mais aqui!_ — explodiu Hayato, os olhos escondidos sob as mechas do cabelo e a mão fechada sobre o caixão de Tsuna, como se ele tentasse controlar a raiva. — O que importa se eu o amei? O que importa se eu ainda o amo? Ele nunca vai saber. A porcaria do meu amor não serviu para _nada_! — a voz do Guardião da Tempestade falhou notavelmente, e ele curvou o corpo até encostar a testa sobre a madeira, recolhendo-se em sua própria dor. — Ele está _morto_, Yamamoto. _Morto!_ E eu não pude fazer nada por ele...

Yamamoto não se surpreendeu com as lágrimas nos olhos verdes de Hayato, nem com a explosão dele, porque o próprio Guardião da Chuva precisava de toda a força de vontade que tinha para controlar-se e não fazer o mesmo. Suspirou.

— Eu prometi que ia protegê-lo e também não consegui fazer nada por ele. — murmurou por fim. Não estava mais sorrindo e seu olhar melancólico estava fixo no "X" sobre a tampa do caixão.

Gokudera riu com escárnio, e sua risada alcançou Yamamoto junto com uma profunda onda de desprezo. Lentamente, Hayato ergueu os olhos, encarando-o como se quisesse que a terra abrisse sobre seus pés e o engolisse. Ou apenas como se quisesse fazê-lo engolir dinamites acesas — afinal de contas, dez anos atrás ele o tinha ameaçado com isso.

— "Não fez nada por ele"? — repetiu, a voz denotando o asco que sentia naquele momento. — Você o fez feliz por dez anos e tem a coragem de me dizer, diante do caixão do Jyuudaime, que não fez nada por ele? — praticamente cuspiu as palavras em cima do outro, segurando-se para não cuspir _realmente_ nele. — Você sabe o que é amar dez anos em silêncio, abdicando da própria felicidade apenas para ver a pessoa amada feliz? Eu tive _inveja_ de você durante todo esse tempo, porque você foi para o Jyuudaime algo que eu jamais conseguiria ser. Você fez muito mais por ele do que qualquer outro seria capaz de fazer, idiota. Você alcançou o coração dele, conquistou-o, ganhou seus sorrisos. Você o fez feliz como nem eu, nem ninguém mais além de você conseguiria chegar perto de fazer.

Mas não havia felicidade nos olhos de Yamamoto, mesmo depois de ouvir aquelas palavras. A culpa continuava ali, junto com uma melancolia sem tamanho, que chegava a comprimir Gokudera numa dor que não era sua.

— E você o amou em silêncio durante dez anos, Gokudera. — Takeshi falou finalmente, sua voz não passando de um sussurro. — Dez anos escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos de nós dois, apenas para não arriscar a felicidade de Tsuna. Dez anos respeitando nossa relação, sorrindo quando estávamos juntos quando o que você mais queria era chorar de raiva e impotência. — só então os olhos âmbar de Yamamoto focaram-se mais uma vez nas violetas que Gokudera deixara sobe o caixão naquela tarde. — E mesmo depois que ele morreu, sempre flores discretas, com significados simples como "lealdade", "paz" ou "admiração". Por isso você nunca trouxe rosas vermelhas, não é mesmo? Porque mesmo que "ele não esteja mais aqui", como você mesmo disse, ainda estávamos juntos quando ele morreu e você ainda respeita isso.

A clareira caiu em um profundo silêncio pela terceira vez. Yamamoto encarava as flores e Gokudera encarava qualquer coisa que não fosse o Guardião da Chuva. As palavras de Takeshi eram verdades que atingiam a ambos diretamente, e nenhum dos dois sabia como reagir.

As lágrimas de outrora haviam secado nos olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade, mas seus dedos permaneciam apoiados no caixão, como se aquele contato pudesse aliviar a dor que a verdade nas palavras de Yamamoto trouxera.

Não sabia e nunca saberia quando Yamamoto havia descoberto tudo aquilo — e provavelmente o idiota também não sabia —, mas, de alguma forma, em algum momento, ele havia conseguido ler seus sentimentos, e isso machucava. Machucava porque fora incapaz de esconder sua própria dor. Machucava porque sua força não era tão grande quanto ele imaginou. Machucava porque Yamamoto era o responsável por roubar o que tinha de mais precioso em sua vida e era justamente aquele que, no final de tudo, conseguiu compreendê-lo.

— Sabe... — Takeshi retomou a palavra mais uma vez, ao perceber que Gokudera continuaria calado. — Talvez você fosse o mais indicado para ele desde o começo. Se eu apenas tivesse notado antes...

— Você está arrependido?

— Como?

— Está arrependido de ter confessado a ele o que sentia?

Yamamoto não respondeu, porque sinceramente nem ele sabia direito a resposta. Se existia algum arrependimento, era por ter sido tão cego em relação aos sentimentos de Gokudera antes. Estava tão empolgado com a ideia de se declarar que sequer havia prestado realmente atenção em como o outro Guardião reagiria a tudo isso. Inconscientemente, ele havia condenado seu melhor amigo a viver infeliz, preso a correntes invisíveis das quais nunca poderia se soltar. Ele e Tsuna foram felizes por dez anos, é verdade, mas, longe da vista de todos, Gokudera sofria com essa felicidade, porque era algo que ele jamais poderia ter.

Mas, mesmo que uma parte de Yamamoto realmente se arrependesse, havia outra, talvez um pouco mais forte, que não tinha arrependimento nenhum. Porque Tsuna foi feliz durante os dez anos que estiveram juntos. Ele viu Tsuna rir, sorrir e brilhar como um verdadeiro Líder. Viu o garoto fraquejar, cair e o ajudou a se levantar, presenteando-o por cada vitória com um beijo e um "eu te amo", que era prontamente respondido com um "eu também amo você". Ele amava Tsuna, pura e simplesmente, e era correspondido da mesma forma. Não havia como se arrepender disso.

Mesmo assim, sua felicidade causara dor em outra pessoa, que Yamamoto considerava demais. Seus dez anos felizes ao lado de Tsuna foram dez anos cruéis para Gokudera. Havia culpa também e Yamamoto não podia evitar.

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do outro Guardião, Hayato suspirou, chamando sua atenção.

— Não se arrependa. — falou, com uma tranqüilidade cansada de quem não tem mais ânimos para discutir ou explodir. — Se eu tivesse te contado, dez anos atrás, que também estava apaixonado pelo Jyuudaime, você teria arriscado a sua felicidade do mesmo modo que eu arrisquei a minha. A diferença é que eu não poderia fazer o Jyuudaime feliz, Yamamoto, porque eu não sou você. — diante dessas palavras, os olhos de Yamamoto se arregalaram e fixaram-se, finalmente, em Gokudera. — Dos sorrisos que o Jyuudaime dedicou a cada um de nós nesses dez anos, os que ele direcionava a você eram sempre os maiores e mais verdadeiros. Não importa quanto eu o tenha amado durante todo esse tempo, ele nunca me amou de volta. Se naquele dia eu tivesse me declarado, as coisas não dariam tão certo quanto deram, porque era você que ele amava. Era você que ele sempre amou. — só então Gokudera ergueu o olhar, encarando Yamamoto direto nos olhos dessa vez. — Ele era meu mundo, Yamamoto. A primeira e única pessoa que me alcançou verdadeiramente e que eu amei com tudo que tinha, isso nunca mudou e nunca vai mudar. Mas desde o começo eu fui consciente e me conformei com o fato de que era _você _que ele amava e que era ao _seu lado_ que ele era feliz. Independente de toda a dor que eu possa ter sentido, vê-lo feliz fazia tudo valer a pena. Por isso não se arrependa, os sorrisos do Jyuudaime valem muito mais do que o seu arrependimento.

Yamamoto surpreendeu-se verdadeiramente com aquelas palavras, e seus olhos demonstravam isso. Gokudera havia realmente amadurecido nesses dez anos. Naquele momento, não parecia nem um pouco com o adolescente explosivo e encrenqueiro que costumava ser quando ainda estavam no colegial. Quando os dias eram fáceis, quando não era tão complicado sorrir. Quando Tsuna ainda estava vivo.

Suspirou, por fim, e relaxou os ombros tensos. Um sorriso dançou em seus lábios e ele ergueu os olhos para o céu. Estava tudo esclarecido agora, não estava? Era como tirar um peso dos ombros.

— É um lugar realmente estranho para falar sobre isso, não? — brincou, tentando aliviar o clima pesado que estivera entre eles até aquele momento.

— Não. — Gokudera negou, os olhos verdes também fixos no céu. — Tinha que ser aqui.

_Diante do caixão do Jyuudaime._

Ambos sabiam a continuação, mas ela nunca escapou dos lábios de Gokudera. De qualquer forma, Yamamoto foi obrigado a concordar silenciosamente. Tinha que ser ali.

Permaneceram em silêncio enquanto observavam o céu azul e sem nuvens, ambos com as mãos sobre o caixão. Mantê-las ali, talvez, fizesse-os sentir como se Tsuna estivesse com eles, sorrindo ao contemplar o céu. Sorrindo como sempre fez, sorrisos pelos quais ambos se apaixonaram.

Depois de um tempo — que podia ser realmente longo ou muito curto, nenhum estava prestando atenção nisso —, Gokudera desviou os olhos do céu, e o movimento chamou a atenção de Yamamoto. O Guardião da Tempestade encarou o caixão com carinho e deslizou os dedos numa carícia terna sobre o "X", para, logo em seguida, levantar-se. Ajeitou as roupas e encarou Yamamoto uma última vez.

— É o fim da linha para nós dois. — comentou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. — Não esqueça as palavras que eu te disse hoje e não ouse perturbar novamente a paz do Jyuudaime com suas dúvidas imbecis sobre prováveis arrependimentos, ou eu vou te fazer comer dinamites acesas até teu cérebro explodir.

Yamamoto sorriu abertamente ao reconhecer a mesma ameaça de dez anos atrás.

— Não se preocupe, eu mesmo as comerei se isso acontecer.

Gokudera _quase_ sorriu diante daquela resposta, mas conseguiu se conter e apenas virou as costas para o outro, começando a se afastar em direção às árvores.

— Gokudera!

O Guardião da Tempestade parou de caminhar e olhou para Yamamoto por cima do ombro, esperando de forma nem tão paciente que ele dissesse o que queria.

— Muito obrigado...

— Tch. Imbecil. — e, sem mais, continuou seu caminho, deixando Yamamoto para trás.

Takeshi continuou sorrindo enquanto observava o amigo se afastar, e não parou de sorrir mesmo quando voltou o olhar para o caixão. Afinal, Tsuna não ficaria feliz se os visse tristes, não é mesmo?

— _Maa, maa_... Acho que eu preciso voltar também, está ficando tarde. Mas amanhã estarei aqui novamente. — suspirou, inclinando um pouco o corpo até que seus lábios tocassem a madeira fria. — Eu amo você, Tsuna.

Não houve resposta, como obviamente não haveria, mas Yamamoto não se sentiu mal por isso. Sorrindo despreocupadamente, o Guardião da Chuva se levantou, seguindo o mesmo caminho pelo qual Gokudera havia desaparecido. Antes de enfiar-se entre as árvores, olhou mais uma vez para o caixão de Tsuna e sentiu-se _bem_. Foram os melhores dez anos da sua vida.

Mesmo que tivessem chegado ao fim.

—

Não se encontraram mais naquele lugar durante a semana. Yamamoto sabia que tanto ele quanto Gokudera iam todos os dias até a clareira, passar pelo menos algum tempo com Tsuna, mas parecia que o Guardião da Tempestade modificara seus horários para não se encontrarem.

Previsível, tratando-se de Gokudera.

—

Uma semana depois, Yamamoto surpreendeu-se ao encontrar rosas vermelhas descansando sobre o caixão de Tsuna. Sorrindo, ele se aproximou e depositou suas próprias rosas ao lado das de Gokudera, para depois ajoelhar-se ao lado esquerdo do caixão — porque o direito sempre seria do Guardião da Tempestade.

— Olá, Tsuna, como você está hoje?

Não houve resposta, mas as flores sobre o caixão pareciam mais _vivas_ do que jamais estiveram.

* * *

><p><em>Iniciada: 2107/2011  
>Finalizada: 2507/2011_

**N/A:**

Eu avisei que era pra ignorar a saga do futuro, porque o Tsuna tá realmente morto ae. Sem mimimi de planos e o caralho A4.

. . . Ok, ali no final eu dou uma singela dica de que talvez, TALVEZ, TAAAAALVEZ, a saga do futuro possa acontecer depois disso, de alguma forma. Sabe... Tsuna do presente chegar chegando e tudo o mais e-  
>Mas, essencialmente, pra fic atingir o meu objetivo, ele tá realmente morto. Ponto final.<p>

Reviews fazem muito bem para a felicidade de uma criança. Colaborem para que as crianças sejam felizes, mandem reviews.


End file.
